


Loki of Jotunheim

by miss_spottystockings



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn | Frost Giant, Minor Character Death, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_spottystockings/pseuds/miss_spottystockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Jotunheim receive their markings, how Loki is taken from such a loving home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki of Jotunheim

Jotunheim was a land of frost and ice. Its beauty and wealth gleamed from the frozen lakes and giant mountains shadowing fields of snow. The sky was dark and ice drops fell, war would be upon them, Asgard would soon stain the snow.

 

It was into this cold and strange world a babe was born. Laufey, king of Jotunheim, stared down at the tiny creature as it wailed. The blue skinned giant cradled the dainty thing in one hand. "Father" Byleistr, the first child, entered his dam's rooms and gazed at the tiny being. "Does it live?" He asked heart beating fast. The king sent his oldest child a smile, "He does, his heart beats and his breath is warm." He turned to show the tiny babe to his son. "What's his name?" Byleistr asked raising a hand to stroke the child's head. "Loki" Laufey whispered, watching as ruby red eyes opened for the first time.

 

 

Loki was a miracle child, seem by all in the realm as a sign that they would flourish. However this was not to be, war broke out. No one can say why kings fight, the greed in men causes nothing but death and destruction. The Asgardian's came and with them they brought metal and fire.

 

 

Farbauti, Loki's sire handed the month old babe to a priest, "Take my son to the temple, carve his runes, protect him." The priest bowed and nodded accepting the tiny bundle. Farbauti kissed his child, "Be safe my son. May you be blessed." The priest stole out in to the snow.

 

Byleistr struck another soldier dead as more fell upon him. 'Let them', he thought as he moved further and further away from the temple where the youngest prince was hidden.

 

Blue flames lit the temple as the babe was laid on the ice. Nine priests stood around the small prince, one by one they kneeled and chanted a prayer to keep the babe safe. The head priest removed a knife from inside his robes. It was dulled, he drew it across his own skin, it caused no pain and left a faint line. Moving to the babe he started to carve, into the skin he drew runes, the lines of his family, his name sake and title of prince. The child shifted slightly, but the knife caused no pain.

 

 

All Jotunheim children were marked in this way, the smooth skin of a babe easily accepting the markings thus revealing who the child was.

The marking of runes was a very sacred ritual, one of many the Jotunheim practiced, and as all their rituals little was known about it outside of the cold land.

 

 

The war had raged, Laufey and Farbauti took comfort in each other as they walked among the fallen. "Remove the Asgardians, leave them at the byfrost" Farbauti ordered. The two frost giants walked towards the temple.

 

 

Blood soaked snow greeted the pair. "Loki" Laufey said and broke into a run as Fabauti followed. The temple steps were slippery but the dam did not stop.

Through numerous chambers and halls he ran until he reached the heart of the sacred building. "No" he gasped at the destruction in the room. Not one giant stood. Fabauti entered the room slowly, blood ran everywhere. "Loki" the giant let out, eyes desperately scanning the room. There under a fallen statue was a tiny bangle, one of eight the little prince had been wearing. It's golden polished surface looked dull in the blue light.

 

 

 

Snow fell that night covering the bloodbath. All the fallen frost giants were blanked in their graves, the sky turned white as their bodies turned to ice and water, returning back to the earth.

 

 

 

Five days passed before King Laufey held court. "There was no clear victor in this last war." His voice carried across to all his subjects. "We did not loose the casket, but we lost our faith and loyalty to Asgard." His subjects murmured in agreement. Laufey paused and gathered his strength. "A king who can slaughter an innocent babe is no king at all." Laufey lifted up the tiny bangle. The giants cried out in pain at the death of one so small and so innocent. Byleistr let out a soft pained cry standing next to his sire, the noise was soft and animalistic, but so was all of it.

 

 

 

It the kingdom of gold and metal, so far away a babe, no more than a month old cried for its mother. It was cold, hungry and it wanted milk. But none came. The child lay in a cot in an empty room, devoid of all comforts. The nurse would be there in an hour but the child did not know this, for the child it felt as if the world had stopped leaving all but him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
